Loyalty
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: "What are you talking about Ferb?" Vanessa asked as she continued unbuttoning Ferb's shirt, "Don't, I have a girlfriend." He mumbled, "What? You have a what?" Vanessa asked, "Stop it, my girlfrend will be angry." He said, "I am your-." "Please, Vanessa will be so angry at me." He said, "Oh Ferb."


**A short one-shot that gives me a break from Phinbella. This is Fernessa. Not much fluff though. And if you're a Montessa fan who happens to hate Fernessa, well, you probably shouldn't just read this or if you would like to, okay, just don't give flames like 'Fernessa is dead' and stuff like that. I don't like to read those.**

**I don't own Ferb, Vanessa, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet.**

* * *

"So," Heinz started, rather, unsatisfied, "how's your, 'boyfriend'?"

His daughter, who was sitting across the table shrugged then said, "I don't know, but he's still the same as you knew him three months ago."

"But," Vanessa added, "I now know that he's very very loyal to me."

"How is that?" Heinz asked

"Well, it all happened last night,"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ferb, are you sure you want to go to Buford's birthday party?" Vanessa asked as she gave her boyfriend his jacket

"Of course, I can't miss his birthday party, he went to mine." Ferb replied

"Fine, but if he ever gives you liquor, don't drink it. And Phineas and Baljeet could use that tip too." Vanessa said

"Okay," Ferb replied then pecked her cheek

"Bye, take care."

Ferb went outside then to his car then drove away.

* * *

"Phin, do we still have to go?" Isabella groaned

"Of course, he's still our friend." Phineas replied

"But, he'll just force you to drink." Isabella uttered

"I won't do it then." Phineas answered

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Isabella said as she crossed her arms

"I won't be drinking." Phineas announced as he hugged his girlfriend from the back, "Of course I would be listening to my only girl."

Isabella giggled then finally agreed.

They all went to the designated place.

"Hey Phineas, Isabella, long time no see." Ferb said

"Yeah, oh hey, how's Vanessa?" Phineas asked

"She's still fine," Ferb replied

* * *

At about the middle of the party, Buford pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Oh, Buford, that's a big no no." Isabella said

"Nah, you'll have to be a baby to hate drinking this." Buford replied

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Isabella asked

"I don't know." Buford shrugged

"Chill out Izzie, we're not going to drink." Phineas said as he put an arm around Isabella's shoulder

"You always say that when that's the topic," Isabella muttered, "and I always fall for it."

Phineas chuckled then pulled her closer.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"Phineas, get up." Isabella said as she pulled Phineas' body

Phineas mumbled but he still stayed on his current position. His face was lying on the table and he was slumped on the chair he was sitting on.

"Ugh, Ferb get up too."

Isabella sat with an exasperated sigh. She pulled out her phone then dialed Vanessa's number.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was about to go to bed when sh looked at her phone and saw Isabella's id. She answered the call in curiosity.

"Hello Isabella," Vanessa started, "why are you calling this time of night? Is there something wrong?"

"Sort of. Um, look, Ferb is here, and uh, he's kind of," she paused, "drunk."

"Ferb's drunk?" Vanessa asked then groaned, "I told him to not do just that. Where are you?"

"At Buford's place." Isabella answered

"Okay, I'll be right there. Just make sure those boys don't do anything mischievous." Vanessa said

"I'm free, might just do that." Isabella replied then hung up

* * *

Vanessa arrived at the place shortly then picked up Ferb, helped Isabella with getting Phineas to his car then they all went home.

Vanessa brought Ferb to the bed, grabbed Ferb's pajamas and went back to the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt but he swatted her hand off and mumbled.

"Don't." He mumbled then moved his head

"What are you talking about Ferb?" Vanessa asked as she continued unbuttoning Ferb's shirt

"Don't, I have a girlfriend." He mumbled

"What? You have a what?" Vanessa asked

"Stop it, my girlfrend will be angry." He said

"I am your-."

"Please, Vanessa will be so angry at me." He said

"Oh Ferb."

She smiled, knowing that even though Ferb's mind is foggy and he couldn't remember much, he's still that loyal to him.

* * *

"Yeah, that's probably it." Vanessa said

"Hmm, he might seem so kind, and loyal, he's still not passing through my qualities." Heinz said

"Of course he does." Vanessa chuckled

* * *

**There, this actually started out as a drabble that became this. So yeah, please review :)**


End file.
